


Совместная хронология

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fantastic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Привет, ты Мейзей… Мечиес… Мечевс…— Мечислав Стилински, верно, это я, — выдохнул Стайлз, почесывая правую ступню о дверной косяк. — А ты что за брутальная булочка?— Я племянник Питера Хейла. И я пришел из будущего.





	Совместная хронология

*** 

— Привет, ты Мейзей… Мечиес… Мечевс… 

— Мечислав Стилински, верно, это я, — выдохнул Стайлз, почесывая правую ступню о дверной косяк. — А ты что за брутальная булочка? 

— Я племянник Питера Хейла. И я пришел из будущего. 

Стайлз рассмеялся, показал незнакомцу два больших пальца и собирался уже захлопнуть перед его носом дверь, но тот грубовато его отпихнул и вошел внутрь. 

— Чувак, это частная собственность, выметайся! 

— Или что, позвонишь папочке копу? 

— Ну… я могу и просто 9-1-1 набрать, так-то. Скажу, что ко мне ворвался мужик, утверждающий, что он из будущего. В Доме Эха тебе будут рады. 

— Окей, тебя зовут… Мечи-что-то-там Стилински. Ты лучший друг Питера Хейла. Вы вместе придумали машину времени, когда тебя треснуло по голове, то пришла мысль, как ее сделать, и ты набросал примерную идею, а мой дядя, то есть Питер, пообещал, что поможет тебе ее воплотить. Так вот, у вас получилось. 

— Ну, типа ура, — кивнул Стайлз, — а дальше что? 

— Вы закончили. Но я по ошибке воспользовался тачкой, и меня перенесло сюда. Мне нужно вернуться обратно, но я не умею управлять этой хренью. 

Стайлз расхохотался, запрокинув голову. 

— Серьезно, чувак! Ты угнал машину времени, плохо понимая, как ею пользоваться? Да у тебя вообще мозгов нет. При условии, что твоя история правда. 

— Правда. А машина выглядит в точности, как Шевроле Камаро. Я просто хотел съездить за покупками. 

— Неплохо так за хлебушком сходил, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Допустим, это не пранк, и Пит не сидит сейчас под дверью, подслушивая нашу беседу, почему ты пришел ко мне, а не к нему? 

— Потому что он уехал из города на пару месяцев. А мне не очень хочется торчать в прошлом столько времени. Вдруг я наступлю на бабочку. 

— Отсылки! Как мило, я люблю отсылки. Окей, Пит действительно уехал, и накануне мы обсуждали создание машины времени. Но где доказательства, что вы меня не разыгрываете? 

Дерек торопливо порылся в кармане и вытащил оттуда фотку, на которой были Питер Хейл и Мечислав Стилински годах так в семидесятых. 

— Фотошоп, чувак. 

— Давай я просто покажу тебе чертову машину времени! 

— То есть мне тащиться куда-то с типом, у которого на лбу написано: Мигель, сбежавший мексиканский бандито? 

— Но в дом ты меня впустил. 

— А вот и нет! Ты сам сюда ворвался. 

— Тогда почему ты так спокоен? Вдруг я прямо сейчас вытащу нож или пистолет? 

— Неметон не позволит тебе даже рыпнуться, мужик. Так что тебе лучше свалить по-хорошему. 

— Так хорошо. Я не очень-то знаком с тобой, но кое-что из рассказов дяди помню. 

— Например, что я ненавижу, когда меня называют Мечиславом? 

— Обычно он называет тебя просто Док, потому вопрос твоего имени не поднимался. Но я точно знаю, что ты был влюблен в некую Лидию Мартин с третьего класса, и у тебя был десятилетний план по ее завоеванию, но она тебя отшила. Потому ты с горя сделал себе тату. На заднице. 

Стайлз вспыхнул до корней волос, после чего торопливо уточнил: 

— И ты знаешь, что это за тату? 

— Нет, но я могу вспомнить еще пару фактов. Например, что ты ходишь во сне и творишь всякую херню. Один раз тебя нашли голым в лесу. В другой раз ты обломал секс дядюшке Пи, когда в общаге сработала пожарная тревога. А этот дом, ты его выиграл в споре с каким-то мудаком, которого называли Ящерицей. Еще помню какую-то историю про костюм кролика с морковкой на причинном месте. И… 

— Так, стоп! — Стайлз затряс руками перед лицом Дерека, призывая его к молчанию. — Никогда не напоминай мне про ту морковку. Это было такое фиаско! 

— Ты мне веришь? 

— Неа, если вы сговорились с Питером, то он мог запросто все тебе рассказать. 

— Блядь, я тогда не знаю, как еще заставить тебя поверить. 

— Окей, давай я посмотрю твою тачку. Но Неметон пойдет с нами. 

— Неметон? 

Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся, после чего свистнул и крикнул: 

— Ко мне, мальчик. Гулять. 

Раздался скрежет металла и тяжеловесное топанье, после чего к ним выскочило то создание, которое Док именовал Неметоном. Сперва Дерек подумал, что псих Стилински создал себе робопса, но присмотревшись, понял, что собака живая, просто наполовину роботизированная. 

— Это протезы, — пояснил Стайлз, — мой друг Скотти — ветеринар, а Неметон мой пес. С ним произошел несчастный случай, так что мы заменили ему потерянные лапки на протезы и сделали искусственную нижнюю челюсть. 

— Выглядит… 

— Жутко? Его часто боятся. Потому нам приходится гулять ночью. 

— Я хотел сказать — круто, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Идем? 

Стайлз прищурился, внимательно в него вглядываясь, после чего сказал: 

— Одну минуту, — он вытащил телефон, сфотографировал Дерека и отправил отцу смс, которое поспешил показать Хейлу. — Если со мной что-нибудь случится, то они будут все о тебе знать. 

— Да пофиг, хоть президенту и папе римскому отправляй. Только помоги мне вернуться назад в будущее. 

*** 

Стайлз с ужасом схватился за голову. Как всегда, в самый ответственный момент — все летело в тартарары на космических скоростях. Дерек и так задержался в их времени на добрых полтора месяца. И если Стайлз не сможет отправить его назад, то неизвестно, чем все закончится, но явно ничего хорошего ждать не следует. 

— Твою же мать! — в сердцах произнес он. 

— Что теперь? — устало спросил Дерек. 

— Понятия не имею! Все было выверено и точно. Ошибки не должно было быть! 

— Значит, машина не работает? Я застрял в этом времени? 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Обязательно все исправим. Серьезно. Я не понимаю, в чем дело, но не волнуйся — я отправлю тебя домой. Раньше все упиралось в топливо. Теперь, когда мы его раздобыли, я просто… просто проверю машину, механизмы. Я все по винтику разберу и попрошу Питера мне помочь. Мы обязательно разберемся. 

Стайлз метался из стороны в сторону, раздраженно таращась на Шевроле Камаро, хватаясь за голову и причитая, причитая, причитая. 

— Ты так стремишься от меня избавиться. Совсем скучать не будешь? — спросил Дерек. 

Док только отмахнулся, не принимая его слова всерьез. 

— Ерунда. Я придумаю, как все починить. Погоди-ка! — Стайлз остановился и посмотрел на Дерека, — я понял! 

Хейл, казалось, покраснел до корней волос, но внимательно смотрел на Стайлза. 

— Мне нужно взглянуть на чертежи, возможно, я перепутал топливные отсеки. Там нужны три капсулы, которые активируются в разное время, в зависимости от необходимости, что если я неверно понял схему их расположения? Я сейчас. 

Стайлз торопливо помчался в дом, провожаемый тяжелым взглядом Дерека. Неметон тявкнул и, высунув язык, помчался за хозяином. А Хейл смотрел им вслед, понимая, что пришло время прощаться. Он и сам не ожидал, что так привяжется к Стайлзу. Что тот западет ему в душу, проникнет в самое сердце. Именно Дерек вытащил одну из капсул, чтобы машина не смогла отправить его домой. Он на что-то надеялся, ждал… Но Стилински не рассматривал его в этом ключе. К тому же Стайлз был влюблен в Лидию Мартин даже во времени Дерека. Питер неоднократно упоминал, что Стилински одинок, потому что хранит верность своей несостоявшейся любви. 

— Я идиот, — пробормотал Дерек, понимая, что поступает глупо и безрассудно. 

Он подошел к Камаро, вставил недостающую деталь в топливный отсек и сел за руль. 

— Прощай, Стайлз, — тихо сказал он, заводя мотор. 

*** 

Дерек не рассчитал только одного — вернувшись назад в будущее, он оказался у того самого дома, где жил Стайлз. Он посмотрел на все те же стены, на обновленный заборчик. А еще на полностью металлическую псину, бегавшую по двору. Дерек был уверен, что это старичок Неметон, которого каким-то образом перенесли в механическое тело, либо просто создали его версию 2.0, такое вполне в духе Стайлза. 

Он мог бы развернуться и поехать домой, отдать тачку Питеру и забыть обо всем. Попытаться жить дальше. Но Дерека тянуло к Стайлзу. Пусть даже в последний раз. Пусть тот уже выглядит, как дряхлый старикашка или добился своей Лидии. Дерек никогда не интересовался жизнью друга своего дяди, но теперь его снедало любопытство — что стало со Стайлзом? Как он вообще? Спустя столько лет, которые промелькнули за какую-то секунду. 

Дерек вышел из машины и запер ее, направившись к дому. Неметон быстро скрылся в небольшой дверце для собак. Скорее всего, в его программе было заложено не попадаться на глаза другим людям. 

Хейл медлил несколько секунд, после чего нажал на кнопку звонка. С той стороны послышались шлепающие шаги Стайлза, даже спустя столько лет он по-прежнему предпочитал ходить босиком. Дверь открылась, и Дерек увидел его. 

— Чувак, ты в порядке? Ты уже… ну, в смысле, побывал там? Пит только что мне позвонил и сказал, что ты пропал. 

— Я… да, я вернулся. Спасибо за помощь, Док. 

Стайлз радостно вскинул руки в победном жесте. 

— Ура! Мы это сделали! Ты заходи, чувак, нам столько всего нужно обсудить, — он ухватил Дерека за руку и потащил за собой. 

— Ты даже спустя столько лет говоришь «чувак»? 

— Чувак — слово на века. И не придирайся к старику. 

— На сколько ты меня старше? Как и Питер, на 15 лет? 

— Ага, но мы с ним мотались в будущее. Там очуменные омолаживающие процедуры, потому я не тяну на свой возраст. В сорок пять мужик тоже может снова стать ягодкой. 

Повзрослевший Стайлз смотрелся несколько иначе. Его лицо стало чуть более округлым, фигура значительно окрепла и обрела какую-то массивность, у глаз появились морщинки. Но в остальном — он был все тем же Стайлзом. 

— Так вот, я жутко волновался, когда ты исчез в тот день! Просто пиздец как! Едва волосы на себе не рвал. Все боялся, что ты решил сам попробовать еще раз, но что-то пошло не так. И, что самое хреновое, я не мог изменить этого, понимаешь? То есть хронология! Все уже свершилось. Наша встреча в прошлом произошла, я точно знал, что изобрету машину времени, что произойдут некоторые вещи. И что не должен с тобой встречаться, потому что когда ты только пришел, то мы не были толком знакомы. В общем, все эти пространственно-временные штучки, которые уже предрешены. Любое мое неверное движение могло вызвать парадокс и уничтожить все. Тогда был шанс, что ты затеряешься, исчезнешь, перестанешь существовать. А я не хотел этого. 

— Даже твоя привычка тараторить все та же, — Дерек улыбнулся ему. 

— Конечно! Я — это я, хоть в прошлом, хоть в будущем. Есть, конечно, кое-какие изменения, но общий костяк уже сформировался. В конце концов, мы познакомились, когда я уже закончил колледж и был состоявшейся личностью. Но хватит обо мне, рассказывай, что произошло? 

— Я просто сел в машину и оказался здесь. Секунда разницы. 

— Камаро поехала? Без каких-либо проблем? 

— Без каких-либо проблем, — подтвердил Дерек. — Так какие изменения все же произошли? Ты все также живешь с Неметоном или уговорил Лидию стать твоей миссис Стилински? 

— Нет, мы с ней друзья. Я влюблен в кое-кого другого, — признался Стайлз, — в того, кого мне пришлось ждать почти двадцать пять лет, чтобы пригласить на свидание и получить отказ. Или согласие, здесь уж как повезет. 

— Что? 

— Хочешь выпить как-нибудь кофе вместе? Я уже не так свеж, как раньше. Но вдруг геронтофилия входит в перечень твоих кинков. Мало ли. Но если что, то я все понимаю. Хотя, наверное, не следовало вот так вываливать это на тебя после первого путешествия во времени? 

— Да ты верно шутишь? Я же не интересовал тебя! 

— Нет, вообще-то я запал на тебя еще тогда. Просто разница во времени, сам понимаешь. Я мог лишь дождаться твоего возвращения. Или искать тебя во времени и пространстве вместе с Питером, если ты не вернешься сам. Но все обошлось, так что… 

Дерек чувствовал, как быстро бьется его сердце, сжимаясь от радостного предвкушения. Он толкнул Стайлза к стене и начал страстно его целовать, сжимая в объятиях. Дерека разрывали смешанные чувства — боли, сожаления, нежности и страсти. Ему было горько осознавать, что Стайлз любил его и ждал двадцать пять лет. Дереку самому было всего лишь тридцать, для него промелькнула всего секунда. Для Стайлза — целая жизнь, итогом которой мог стать отказ. 

Неметон, услышавший странную возню, примчался на звук и зарычал, увидев, как его хозяина вжимают в стену. 

— Тише, мальчик, спокойно, — велел Стайлз. — Похоже, он против того, чтобы мы переходили на новый уровень, не выпив даже кофе. 

— Мы и так выхлестали целую цистерну, пока пытались раздобыть топливо для Камаро, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Но для тебя с тех пор прошло много времени, так что давай выпьем по чашечке. 

— Заодно я напишу Питеру, что ты в порядке, — кивнул Стайлз. 

— И прикажешь своему псу не отгрызать мне ногу, — с недоверием косясь на Неметона, сказал Дерек. 

— Нельзя, — отдал команду Стилински, набирая сообщение Питеру. 

— Черный без сахара? — спросил Дерек, направляясь на кухню. 

— Со сливками, корицей и двумя ложками тростникового сахара. 

— Ничего себе! — удивился Дерек. — Похоже, некоторые твои пристрастия здорово изменились. 

— У тебя еще будет время, чтобы все узнать. Много времени. Наши хронологии, наконец, синхронизировались. 

Дерек тепло ему улыбнулся, чувствуя, что теперь они смогут быть вместе. И они будут. Потому что Стайлз его дождался.


End file.
